Up in the Catwalk
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: Rory finds the Americans... weird, and yet oddly captivating.


**So this plot will be a little random but i wanted to do something with Rory and this is kind of how my friend got her first kiss, which just shows you how weird my theater department is :) but enjoy, review!**

* * *

><p>Rory stood on the edge of the stage while everyone bustled around cleaning up after "You're Making My Dream Come True I Can't Go for That." These Americans were crazy when it came to competition, but maybe that was normal.

"Hi Rory." He looked over and saw Quinn coming out from backstage. "How's it going?"

Rory felt the urge to actually pinch himself, he had to be dreaming. Quinn Fabray was talking to him. It didn't seem really possible to him. This pretty blonde hadn't given a him second look since he had transferred to McKinley, and after the whole Brittany thing, his hopes with the American ladies had been awfully low.

"Just fine, thanks." He sat down, dangling his legs off the stage as Quinn came over to join him.

"How do you like America so far?" Her voice was cheery and calm, much different than her recent demeanor had signaled to him. She always seemed to preoccupied with something else, either in front of her or in her mind.

"I like it," Rory said shortly. "I just wasn't expecting everyone here to be this, competitive," he watched Rachel run in front of the stage, "or intense."

Quinn laughed when he saw his look of fear as he watched Rachel. "Don't worry, that's not everyone. You just decided to hang out with the crazies instead of the normal people."

"What does that say about me then?"

"Well, I guess you're crazy then to."

She smiled and playfully nudged him with her shoulder, chuckling a little. Her eyes were suddenly distant though when Puck passed by. "How are things with you Quinn?"

"Okay," she sighed, "things could be better though." Her face fell as she stared off at something Rory couldn't see.

"Why's that?" He scooted a little closer to see what she'd do. She didn't even flinch.

Quinn seemed to be choosing her words carefully though. "Never give up your child Rory. It just leads to complications."

"Okay?" What did she even mean? Was that some kind of American expression?

She laughed at his confusion. He liked her laugh. To him it sounded like small bells clinking together. "It's a long story, and you're kind of lucky you missed it."

"I'll take your word for it then." They laughed together as Finn and Rachel ran onto the stage.

"Everyone listen up," Rachel called in the demanding voice Rory was still getting used to. She seemed to use it a lot. "Finn has a really great idea!"

Rory's ears perked up a little. He liked Finn, he seemed cool. He stood up for him with those hockey players so he hadn't really given him a reason to not like him.

"Well, since we're all kind of stressed out with everything going on with the Troubletones, what do you guys think about some hide and seek with the lights off?"

Everyone else got really excited so Rory joined in, even though he had no idea what they were really doing. Quinn provided some help though. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him backstage as someone turned out the house lights and dimmed the stage lights.

He didn't know why or where she taking him but he followed her up some stairs and onto the catwalk above the stage where the lights hung. Quinn laid downed on her stomach and Rory followed her example, still unsure of what they were doing.

"Um, Quinn, why are we hiding up here?"

Quinn turned to face him with a small smile on her face. "We're playing hide and seek."

She said it with an unsaid 'duh' but when Rory still looked confused she giggled quietly. "Have you never played and seek before?"

When he shook his head she held back a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's hide and seek." She let out a quiet laugh this time. "I can't believe you've never played this."

Rory was glad she was laughing at the idea of never playing hide and seek and not him. "So could you explain to me what we're doing up here?"

She let out a snort, trying to contain her laughter. "You're so cute Rory." Glad it was dark on the catwalk so she didn't see him blush he listened to her explain. "We're hiding from Finn who's going try and find us so we need to try to be quiet. We want to be the last ones he finds."

"Okay, it's a weird game, but okay."

Quinn gave another silent laugh as somewhere Rory heard Finn call, "Ready or not, here I come."

Rory tried to stay quiet but Quinn was still holding back her own laughter and her shoulders were shaking from the effort. Just watching her almost lose control was making it hard to hold in his own laughter.

One gasp of laughter actually escaped. "Shhh." Quinn quickly turned to him and tried to look serious but lost it and let her own laughter out. She quickly stifled it though when they heard someone walking right beneath them. Once Finn had passed by they turned back to each other.

Rory could make out Quinn's eyes through the darkness and when she smiled he could clearly see her white teeth. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if he should. After Brittany he wasn't really sure how to read women.

But Quinn decided to make it easy for him and leaned in to kiss him. It didn't last long because there was a loud "Found you!" behind them as Finn walked up the catwalk stairs.

Quinn pulled away and gave him a small smile then jumped up and ran off. Rory was confused, but he had liked it and now, he couldn't stop smiling.

The next morning Rory found Quinn at her locker. When she turned towards him she smiled. "Hey Rory."

"Hey Quinn." Rory summed up all of his courage. The last time he'd tried to do this Brittany had yelled at him for not being a leprechaun, so he didn't know what to expect. "Quinn, about what happened last night-"

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused, but her upper lip twitched slightly, like she was holding back a laugh again.

"Well," Rory was scared. This was already looking bad. "You know, when you kissed me, up on the catwalk, right before Finn found us?"

She looked like she was searching her brain for a second before she said, "I have no idea," she leaned up gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "what you're talking about. See you later Rory."

She started walking down the hall and then looked over her shoulder expectantly. "God bless America," Rory whispered quietly to himself, and then ran after her.


End file.
